The Scales of Pleasure
by honeybeebear
Summary: Lured away from a late night at the office, Rafael finds himself with a very needy Olivia on his hands and only a singular pleasure will fulfill them both


Barba's phone had buzzed across the surface of his desk three times before the sound broke through his concentration. He lifted his eyes from the mess of law books, his legal pad, and court files to glance over at the device. The screen was lit up with a notification.

3 new messages

He snatched up the phone with a sigh, rubbing his fingers across his forehead. He needed to pull an all nighter in order to prepare for court tomorrow and he considered ignoring his phone with mild irritation, but the name on the screen stopped him from tossing the vibrating cell into his pocket or briefcase.

He swiped his thumb across the screen and tapped in the pin and smiled softly at the first message.

How's it going?

His smile faltered at the next message, however, his heart giving a quick pause before taking off.

I know you're working hard but I'm thinking about you…

He scrolled down to the third message, his breath coming just a little faster.

Liv sent a picture attachment

"Jesus Christ, Liv." He muttered under his breath, closing his eyes for a moment.

She knew damn well that he'd intended on locking himself inside his office and going over court strategies until morning. They'd had a nightcap at Forlini's and parted ways but he knew she'd been disappointed that he couldn't spend the night. He'd expected, however, for her patience to be a little more long suffering after she had worked so hard to bust the piece of shit rapist he was about to prosecute.

Nevertheless, he opened the picture attachment with his heart knocking in his chest, spreading warmth across his belly. He could feel the tingle of tightness beneath his pants before he even saw the picture.

The image filled his screen, assaulting him with the sight of her tan hips and thighs. Her long fingers were hidden beneath the edge of the white lace panties, teasing him with what he knew lay beneath but what he couldn't quite see.

He rubbed his hand down his face and over his mouth, taking a deep breath. His eyes fluttered closed as he attempted to reroute his brain from all the paths it was scattering down.

Jesus fucking Christ… The curse could hardly make it past the knot of arousal in his throat.

He clenched his hand into a fist against his mouth and forced his eyes open. He glanced at the picture one more time, his mouth watering longingly, before he swiped it away and began to tap out a reply.

You're very beautiful, mi amor, but you know I'm busy

He laid his phone down and pushed it away across the desk. He averted his eyes to the law book in front of him but suddenly it was very hard to comprehend each line of legal jargon. He glanced back at his notes, trying to reassert his concentration to the subject matter.

His phone buzzed suddenly and obnoxiously from across the desk, the screen lighting up like a beacon.

"Goddammit, Liv." He swore, grabbing up the chortling device. He tap the notification, his fingers trembling at the message.

Liv sent a picture attachment.

He clenched his fingers around the phone as a second picture spread across the screen. Olivia's hips set the scene once more but this time her fingers dragged down one side of the panties, revealing the crease at the junction of her thigh and groin. Soft wisps of hair curled from beneath the white lace, incurring even more vivid images than before.

His phone buzzed in his palm, vibrating up his fingers and wrists.

Don't you want a taste?

Barba laid the phone down and pressed both sets of fingers to his temples. His pulse beat wantonly at every pressure point in his body, rushing blood to his aching groin. The collar of his shirt was suddenly too tight around his neck, every inch of fabric suffocating his body when all he could think about was his flesh against hers.

The phone danced across the surface a third time, inviting his gaze back to the teasing messages.

Soon I'll come just thinking about you, papi

"Fuck…" He breathed, grabbing the phone to reply.

You're making it very hard to concentrate

Her response took less than half a minute.

I'll make it hard in other ways…

Barba slammed the phone down and rose from the desk, trembling with arousal. He leaned hard on the smooth surface, his breath rattling from his chest unevenly.

It took quite a lot to shatter his self will but with Liv, it only took moments for all of that to see its demise. Her love was like intoxication, her body a powerful and potent drug, and, god, was he addicted to it.

He snatched his phone from the desk, clenching his teeth as his fingers danced across the touch screen in a harsh tapping rhythm. He hit send, his heart beat choking him along with the saliva that rose against the back of his throat.

You know what I'll do to you if you come without me.

He watched the message flip to read before grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. He left his notes and books laid out on the desk and left the office at a quick gait.

He had a more pressing cross-examination to attend to.

The transit to Olivia's apartment was quick enough but to Barba it seemed to take far too long. He managed to contain his arousal until he was dashing up the stairs of her building, but by then, he was quivering from head to toe.

He kept the key to her apartment on a ring of its own and it was constantly stowed in his right pocket like a good luck charm. He never quite knew when he would need it, but it was always there when the instance arose.

He managed to still the tremor in his fingers in order to twist the key in the lock. He pushed inside, allowing relief to wash over him now that the privacy and safe haven of her home surrounded him.

He kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket onto the nearby couch as he passed through the living room. The hallway yawned in front of him and he could see that her room door was open. Dim light spilled out like an inviting beacon calling out to him.

He unbuttoned his shirt as he neared the bedroom, swallowing thickly as the scene splayed out before his eyes.

She was lying on the bed, one arm languidly stretching across her stomach, the other tossed above her head. Her hair was spread out like a halo around her face where her eyes and lips beckoned him with promises of pleasure and fulfillment.

She was naked save for those goddamned panties, that scrap of lace which stole the most illicit part of her from his eyes. Her breasts rose and fell with sharp breaths, her stomach trembling.

Her legs were spread open, one foot pressing into the mattress, the other curled with pleasure and dangling over the edge. Her hand worked in a circles beneath the panties, dragging his gaze to her center where he could barely catch glimpses of her tender folds.

He slammed the door behind him as he stepped inside, walking slowly towards her. She watched him approach with a half lidded gaze, licking her lips when he came to stand at the edge of the bed. He stared down at her with a simmering gaze and she released a soft moan, her hips arching up in an even more sensual display.

He grabbed her legs suddenly, gripping them by the backs of her calves and pulled her sharply towards him. She gasped as he bent her legs up against her sides, spreading her open.

"Get your hand off of yourself." He ordered, his tone low like iron over gravel.

She panted softly, her hand slowing. She bit her lower lip, but did not remove her hand from beneath her panties.

"I couldn't wait…" She whispered, her hips squirming against the bed.

He arched a brow and reached forward to grab her wrist. He yanked her hand away from herself, holding her fingers up for evaluation in a harsh grip. They were slick and aromatic from the orgasmic juices of her body, tempting his mouth to water once more.

"I told you not to come." He said in a soft, but reprimanding tone.

"You said I know what would happen if I did." She corrected, panting as she cast him an antagonizing gaze.

Keeping ahold of her wrist, he pulled her up sharply into a sitting position and grabbed her chin with a firm grip and directed her gaze to his.

"First you interrupt my work...and then directly disobey…" He clicked his tongue softly, watching her eyes light up with arousal. She quivered beneath his dominating grip, her lips plumping into a pout.

"I needed your mouth so much…" She breathed in a groan, turning her head to nip his thumb into her mouth. The hot warmth between her lips forced a quiver through his body, even if she was just sucking on his finger.

She glanced back up at him with an imploring gaze, tempting him to forget his dominant role and drop to his knees. His hands itched to yank away those goddamned panties and his mouth yearned to take her sweet pussy against his lips and work her til she screamed. He wanted to lick her raw until she was so sensitive that she couldn't handle the sensations any longer.

"I should punish you good." He said, lowly, pulling her mouth off of his thumb to disrupt the tempting sensations. He angled her face up towards him, running his eyes over the wide set of her eyes and the sensual set of her mouth.

"You don't have to…" She murmured, squirming closer to him on the edge of the bed and biting her lip once more.

He felt her hand graze his leg before detouring towards his crotch. The warmth of her palm extended over his aching erection with unerring persuasion and he released a shuddering breath, his fingers trembling against her jaw and opposite wrist.

"Come on, Rafi, I know you want me." She murmured, dragging her fingers languidly up and down the hard length of him.

The layers of his clothing chafed against the sensitive flesh, antagonizing him into action. He released her face in order to grab her teasing hand and pushed her back. She fell onto her back once more and stretched her arms above her head, her back arching softly. Her body twisted sensually across the sheets, calling upon his most lascivious desires.

"You know you're asking for it." He replied in a raspy tone.

She nodded with a teasing smile and curled her legs up in the enticing position he'd had her in before. Her compliance worked hot arousal through his blood, multiplying his thoughts of plundering her succulent flesh.

In short, harried motions, he yanked his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it to the side, uncaring of whether the expensive material wrinkled or not. He unbuckled his belt quickly, watching her eyes sparkle from beneath heavy lids. A blush rose on her cheeks and he knew she wondered if he would use the strap on her tender flesh, but he threw it to the ground as well.

For tonight, he needed to do one thing to her and one thing only. Neither of them would be satiated until he wrought the act upon her over and over.

He kicked his pants off his legs and dropped down in front of her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him until his mouth hovered directly over her crotch. At this close distance, he could see her flesh beneath the thin veil of lace. The fabric slipped between her legs and buttocks, barely concealing her mound. With the tiniest of movements, he could've flicked it to the side and feasted his eyes upon her rosy, engorged flesh.

She eased her legs over his shoulders, her feet curling over his back as she squirmed closer to him. Her crotch nudged up against his chin and he could smell the scent of her arousal gushing from beneath those velvet lips.

He gripped her hips harder, his fingers curling beneath the waistband of the panties as he ducked his head. His mouth hovered bare centimeters over her for an agonizing second before he pressed his lips to her lace enveloped body.

She released a wavering moan, her body arching towards him to manipulate a harder, more satisfying connection. Her heels and toes dug into his back, begging for more than just this sensual kiss.

He imparted another kiss before he opened his mouth to take her inside. His tongue pressed against her, dragging against the lace before his lips closed around her. She shuddered against him, a whimper titillating his ears. A smile tugged at his lips, but he kept his mouth securely against her, tasting her through the soaked fabric. He could tell she had been wet for a good long time and it pleased him to wring the evidence straight from the damning panties right onto his tongue.

"Rafael, please…" She panted, her hips squirming almost hard enough to dislodge his mouth from her.

He lifted his head, breathing warmly across the saliva he'd left on her. He met her desperate gaze, his eyes narrowed.

"I should be punishing you right now, mija." He said, drawing her hips back into position, "Don't push it."

She tilted her head back with a long groan, but lapsed into compliance. Her legs fell open wider, drawing his gut tight with arousal. The tiny strip of cloth between her legs could barely cover her with her thighs spread open like this and the teasing sight of her labia peeking out of the cloth nearly broke the tethers of his self control.

He bent his head one more and drew his tongue along the side of the panties, pressing against hot, bare flesh. She tensed beneath him and he held her hips tight as he slipped his tongue further beneath the cloth, leaving a trail of saliva up one soft lip until he reached her clitoris.

"Oh...god…" She whimpered quietly, her legs tensing on either side of him.

Her scent rose thicker against his nose as he teased at the engorged nub of flesh. He could feel her quiver beneath his ministrations and her clit harden to his touch. Everything within him wanted to rip away the panties and take her into his mouth with no restrictions, but the urge to torture her with these teasing motions pushed ahead.

He slipped his tongue away just as he could feel her canting her hips towards his mouth and breathed a long rush of air against her aching center. She barely contained a disatisfied moan before it was followed by a gasp as he dragged his tongue up the path of her panties. The pressure of his tongue parted her but the barrier of lace kept her from taking the brunt of the motion.

Still, she arched against him, one hand blindly searching for the top of his head. Her fingers curled into what hair she could manage to grab onto and she immediately dragged his face down harder against her, desperately.

He grabbed her hips and sharply pinned them down to the bed before he released the entire pressure of his tongue upon her hidden clitoris. She gagged on a scream, her body bucking beneath him as he repeatedly circled the distinct bud through the panties. He knew he was pushing her quickly towards orgasm again and he relished the way she almost fought to escape his unrelenting tongue, her cries rising with increasing volume.

When he knew he had her right at the edge, he paused, dragging his mouth away.

"Rafi…." She moaned immediately, frustration seeping her voice.

One of her heels bounced off his back in a weak kick, but he smiled softly, nudging his nose against her to breath in her freely flowing juices. He had here where he wanted her now, in a position of complete dependency upon his mouth, begging for whatever he would do to her.

He slid one hand from her hip to her groin. With two fingers, he dragged the strip of cloth aside from her pussy, revealing flushed, parted lips, and her center gushing wetness. The sight of her made his breath catch in his throat and he gripped her hip harder in his other hand. He was highly tempted to push his fingers into her and watch her eyes roll back, but he wouldn't give her so much so soon. No, not yet.

Instead, he brought his mouth back to her, and listened to her catch her breath as he barely brushed his tongue over her labia and then back down. She tensed beneath him as he dragged his tongue up again, this time right across her entrance. The tender flesh trembled beneath his tongue and her fingers squeezed sharply in his hair as lapped softly against her opening. This was the well of her wetness and the expression of her arousal squeezed abundantly onto his tongue with each and every lick. The sharp yet musky taste filled his mouth, only making him thirst for more. He pressed his tongue fully against her, performing long motions across her pussy all the way up to her clit.

Above him, she cried out, her hips circling against his mouth to derive more pleasure from his tongue than this teasing act that he offered. She was searching for the perfect friction that would create the storm of arousal strong enough to push her to orgasm and she knew he was far from giving it to her.

He allowed her a few pleasurable moments of his tongue lapping against her throbbing clit before he withdrew his mouth once more, causing her to deflate against the mattress.

"God, please…" She moaned, releasing his hair in order to hide her face in her hands. Her breaths came muffled against her palms, but were no less telling. He could sense the desperation in each exhale and soft moan.

"Prayers can't help you, love." He murmured, huskily.

He pulled the panties aside more sharply and dragged his thumb across the peak of her clit, enjoying the shudder that overtook her body in response. His eyes were fixated on the sight of her body, teased to swollen redness first by her fingers and then by his tongue. He wanted to penetrate her wanton, lustful parts, but he wasn't quite done with mouth. She had much to give him and he would wring it from her weak and willing body until she couldn't take any more.

He let go of the panties and slid his hands back up beneath her to hook his fingers under the waistband. Her hands slid away from her face, her wide eyes ingrained with a plea. When he began to pull them down, she quickly complied with the motion, lifting her hips as he yanked them past her buttocks.

"Yes, yes…" She panted, kicking at the departing piece of clothing, as he pulled them down her legs. She flung them off her foot, panting sharply as she became fully naked in front of him.

He pulled her close to him again and her thighs eagerly framed his face she wrapped her legs around his shoulders. He slid his hands beneath her and grasped her soft, pliable ass cheeks in a firm grip as he lowered his mouth to her quivering pussy.

She was even wetter than before, her juices gushing at even the simple act of him undressing her and he covered her with his mouth. He sucked her whole between his lips for several long seconds before he split her with his tongue. He lapped evenly against her, swallowing down every drop of moisture and listening to her moan and gasp stolen breaths between each motion; and soon those spaces were nearly non existent.

He held onto her tightly as his head began to bob faster between her legs. His tongue focused on her clit, circling the aching flesh with unerring accuracy. She shuddered against him, going rigid as he branded the pleasure into her flesh with each lick.

He measured the sound of her breaths, counting down the seconds until she would come. He could feel her shudder and twitch as it came closer and closer… but then he allowed his tongue to slow. Her hips urged against him, begging for the continued steady pleasuring, but his mouth tapered off, purging another loud, distressed moan from her.

"Rafi, please…" She groaned, her legs squeezing around his neck.

"Shhh…" He murmured before pressing soft kisses to her heated flesh. She flinched with each one and he knew how sensitive she must be. It only made him want to hold her here at the edge even longer, to torture her until she broke beneath even the softest gesture and screamed at the hardest.

He didn't leave her wanting long. He resumed the motions of her tongue, starting soft at first and working her up once more. She responded as eagerly as the first time, her heels digging into his back and her fingers tugging at his hair, her lips releasing glorious moans upon his waiting ears.

"Don't stop, don't stop…" She chanted softly, her hips grinding up against his face in tandem with the motions of his mouth.

He could feel her wetness smearing across his cheeks, and a mixture of her arousal and his saliva spilling down his chin by the time she was rising up again, her fingers twisting through his hair, burying his face between her legs. Her body was going tense again, shuddering on the verge of orgasm and she was doing everything she could to keep his mouth against her, but she wasn't in control of this moment.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her down sharply, leaving one hard lick across her trembling flesh before giving her nothing.

"Oooohhhh…" She groaned loudly, pulling on his hair hard enough to make his scalp burn.

Her quivering body sank against the sheets and she slammed her hands down against the mattress, her breasts rising and falling sharply with heated breaths. Her eyes were squeezed shut,and she was trembling as the orgasm receded from her grasp.

"No...no…" She moaned in frustration, her legs going limp against his shoulders.

He spread his hands over her stomach and leaned in to lay more kisses across her inflamed pussy. She tasted so sweet beneath his lips and he knew that she would keep on gushing no matter how irritated she was at his games.

"This is what you get for coming without me." He murmured against her.

She turned her head away, biting at her lower lip, as her hips hesitantly responded to his mouth.

He rubbed a thumb softly over her stomach as he opened his mouth to gently suck her clitoris. She jerked against him at the sensation and he let her flail this time instead of holding her down. He gazed up at her strained expression as he suckled her, his own body aching at how she responded to every single flick of his tongue against her.

It didn't take long to pull her back to the edge of climax when he released her to begin lapping her again. His jaw ached at this point, but he ignored it, concentrating on the way she tensed and moaned beneath him, every inch of her quaking to come across his tongue; and, god, he wanted to give it to her.

Her hips began to rock against him mouth, meeting the motions of his tongue with desperate, opposite reactions, to create a more satisfying friction. He let her buck wildly in the circle of his arms and bore down upon her with the full force of his tongue. The sounds of the fluids between them exacerbated his sense of pleasure and his desire to see this to it's intense and ravaging end.

Her fingers tore across the sheets, her hips slamming up against his mouth. Her body shook from head to toe and she began to cry out, raspy and breathless exclamations that scraped across his ears with burning pleasure. He grasped her hips, only holding her to still to rub his tongue across the exact place he knew would push her over the edge.

She bucked hard, a strangled scream breaching her lips.

Breathing heavily, he pleasured her harder and faster, pushing her towards the highest point of climax that she could attain.

Her hips arched up off the bed, her feet pushing against his shoulders as if to escape the severity of the pleasure tearing through her body, but he wouldn't relent. Even when she came crashing down, he continued, lapping at her pulsing, aching flesh, urging her towards a second orgasm.

She groaned through gritted teeth, her neck and chest flushed red from exertion as she twisted beneath him. Her fingers dragged across the sheets, nearly pulling them off the mattress as she rose up against him a second time.

Her orgasm rushed onto his tongue, filling his mouth with her sweetness and he took her into his mouth, labia and all, sucking it from her as if parched. But when he released her, it was only for a second. In the next he was circling her clit which was throbbing angrily and fully erect beneath his torturous touch.

She cried out above him, nearly sobbing in pleasure as he inundated her with sensations, refusing to let her come down from this high. She cried out over and over, her voice emanating strangled and low as the lines between the climaxes blended into nothing.

At last, she sank down against the mattress, trembling uncontrollably, her limbs weak. She gasped in breaths, her chest and ribs expanding sharply with each intake.

He lifted his head, panting softly to see the final product of his efforts.

She was flushed, perspiration shining across her body. When her eyes fluttered open, the blackness of her pupils nearly overtook her glittering hazel eyes.

He rose from between her legs and crawled onto the bed over top of her. He leaned on his elbows on either of her head, his body settling against her hot, quivering one. He brushed hair back from her forehead and caressed her cheek as she tried to breath again.

"You're awful…" She murmured at last, a smile curling her lips.

"What was that?" He asked, leaning down to brush a kiss to her jaw and her earlobe, "I thought I heard you say that I'm the best you've ever had."

She laughed, a low chuckle that warmed his stomach and heart more than he wanted it to. She made him want to burst, in more way than one.

She slid one leg around him and pulled him close so that his groin rested against her own. His cock throbbed in response to being so close to her and he pressed his forehead against her cheek.

"You're far too beautiful, mi amor." He murmured, blindly touching her cheek. He felt a smile form against his thumb and he clenched his fingers into her hair. "You don't know what you do to me…"

"Mmmm." She murmured, her hips rocking up against his own and forcing a low moan from his throat. "I think you did this to yourself."

"Only for you." He returned, breathing in the scent of her lingering perfume, mixed with perspiration.

"Don't wait then." She panted, her hips persuading him with perfect circling motions.

Their hands tangled together, desperately removing the last barrier of clothing that lay between them and then he was grabbing her thigh and pulling her close. Her legs spread out for him, letting him slid immediately into her body, hot, wet, and compliant from orgasm. They moaned softly together as they joined together, his cock fitting to the hilt inside her.

He held her close, their mouths exchanging kisses that were neither soft or neat. The passion ignited inside of him once more at the taste of her mouth and the way that her arms wound around his neck and he pushed into the sheath of her body, chasing after a pleasure that was fleeting but a connection that wouldn't soon leave his mind or his heart.

The reckless abandon that followed filled him to the brim with senses and his emotions, sweeping him to a glorified plane of existence where there was nothing but them rocking together in this cocoon of passion and pleasure. Damn the rest of the world. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
